


Courage

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [22]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: John Stewart is a mighty Lantern
Relationships: John Stewart/Katma Tui
Series: DC Poetry [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 2





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Arjun

John Stewart is a mighty Lantern

Yet he fails to save his wife

She's another dead family member

Rose, his parents, now Katma

But fights on to honor them


End file.
